


Gay's Anatomy

by sleepypatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypatrick/pseuds/sleepypatrick
Summary: Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe are all completing their residencies at a hospital! Mostly this is an outlet for the truly horrendous pickup lines Natalie and I come up with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I know I've been gone forever and abandoned some stuff I was supposed to be working on (yikes!) but I've just been pretty uninspired. Anyways, Natalie and I are collaborating on this and I'll try my best to update somewhat regularly or wrap it up before I quit! Everything I know about residency I found on the internet, so if something is incorrect, sorry! In my head, this story takes place during Folie era, but if that doesn't float your boat, re-imagine it! Leave us some comments about what you want to see happen cause we don't know where we're going! Enjoy! And come say hi on tumblr, I'm rosscoloredboy up there!

“Hey, Patrick! Wait up!”

Patrick sighs and turns around. He isn’t surprised to see Pete running towards him, clad in a fresh set of fuck-ugly scrubs. Pete _has_ to be colorblind, the way he dresses. He doesn’t stop until he’s completely invaded Patrick’s space. That’s just how he is, nothing new.

“I just clocked in, where are you headed?” Pete asks.

“I was going to grab something to eat and then crash. What’s up?”

Something flashes across Pete’s face for a second, too quick for Patrick’s fatigued brain to process. He smiles then, big and bright and happy, and Patrick smiles back.

“I just haven’t seen you in a while, that’s all.”

“Oh. Well, I can pencil you in in about...four years?”

“Sounds good, maybe I’ll have made a dent in this debt by then,” Pete laughs.

“Maybe,” Patrick replies, his mind half on the pad Thai leftovers he’s got in the fridge.

“And maybe I could take you out then?” Pete suggests, voice hopeful.

“Pete, we’re not-”

“Together, I know. I know. But maybe sometime soon?”

“I don’t know, can we talk about this some other day? Er, night?”

“Right, sure. Okay, I’ll catch you later.”

“Catch you later.”

Pete watches Patrick shuffle away sleepily, dimly wondering if he has the capability to hack the scheduling matrix so he and Patrick weren’t always on opposite shifts. They hadn’t shared so much as a bathroom break in weeks. Back when they were new interns, filing paperwork and cleaning bedpans, they had been inseparable. Closer than Pete ever thought he could be to another person……

His nostalgia is interrupted by the sudden fear that maybe Patrick was already manipulating the schedule to avoid him.

_'That’s not realistic,’_ Pete thinks to himself, trying to squelch the rising tide of anxiety in his gut. _‘He doesn’t hate you. He just doesn’t have time. None of us do.’_   But despite this attempt to cope, Pete’s rounds begin with a sinking feeling.

“Hey, Sharon. What’ve we got today,” Pete asks the receptionist with a weak attempt at a friendly smile.

“There’s a new patient from ICU, suicide attempt. And ED just paged in saying they’re sending up someone with complaints of worms nesting inside their ears. Their examination’s negative, so they’re thinking it could be delusion.”

“Great,” Pete says, flipping through his new patient charts.

Intake isn’t an easy job, but then again none of it is. Still, he would have preferred a check in with yesterday’s patients before jumping into some new ones. It always drove him crazy not knowing whether or not his work is making a difference or not. The on-call doctors (and Patrick, Pete remembered sadly) always remind him that progress isn’t noticeable from day to day, but it never made him feel better.

What does make him feel better is running into Andy on the way to his ward. The one upside of the graveyard shift is the freedom chat without being reprimanded.

“Long time no see, Hurley!” Pete says, pulling his friend in for a hug.

Amiable as always, Andy laughs and pats Pete on the back, knocking Pete off balance for a moment.

“What the fuck, bro? You’re like the hulk,” Pete says, pretending to hunch over in pain. _When the hell does he even have time to work out?_ He wonders.

“Quit being such a wuss,” teases Andy. He knew Pete was just being dramatic.

“Don’t you think it’s our responsibility as future doctors to be in peak physical condition?”

Pete grimaces. His idea of a grueling workout is a late night panic attack.

“How are all the vaginas?” He asks, now eager to change the subject.

“I’m keeping them in peak condition. It’s a tough job, but someone’s got to do it. How are all the brains?”

“Fascinating, if nothing else. I miss you guys, though,” Pete laments.

Andy’s face softens, and Pete can’t help thinking he’s the only one who misses that first grueling year of their residency.

“I miss you guys, too. This’ll be over before we know it, and then I _promise_ we’ll all get together for dinner or something. I have to run though, I’m supposed to be watching this c-section. See you later?” Pete smiles tiredly but bumps fists with Andy. Hopefully they’ll see each other again when they clock back out.


	2. Chapter 2

The shifts blur into one another, and Pete sees his friends less and less. The ache in his chest becomes more persistent, and the pain increases with every sympathetic smile Patrick throws at him from across the hall. He treats patients, does paperwork, eats and sleeps. Nothing else. He hasn’t even been to his apartment in weeks; he wonders if his roommate has noticed. He’s learning a lot, but he’s the loneliest he’s been in years.

Finally, Pete can’t take anymore. He decides to bring everyone together by way of a Halloween party. It’s a great idea that turns out to be a logistical nightmare. The residents are all on different schedules, but it would be unfair to have a party only half of them could go to. His solution is to throw a twenty-four hour party. That way, everyone should manage to at least stop by for a drink. So the week leading up to Halloween, everyone drops by the break room and puts up a decoration or two, and somehow they manage to get it spooky looking in time for the party. 

Costumes are optional, but Pete isn’t going to half-ass this. By the time his shift is up the party’s been raging for a few hours, and residents are leaving the break room dressed as angels, pirates, and most predictably, doctors. There’s muffled music coming from behind the door, and when Pete opens it he’s met with strobe lights and the press of bodies. People are laughing, yelling to thank him over the music. He sees Joe, dressed as a lion with his hair as his mane. The kids in his ward are going to love it.

“There’s our host!” Joe calls.

His drawn-on whiskers are starting to fade as he sweats, but it’s still a decent look. He slaps Pete a high-five.

“Is everything going okay?”

“It’s fuckin’ sweet! Everything’s great! Go enjoy yourself, dude,” Joe urges him.

“I will!”

Pete manages to find a drink in the cramped space, even if it’s a little warm. He’s talking to people he hasn’t seen in months and  _ goddamn _ it feels so good. He’s dancing and laughing and not thinking about his rounds, his paperwork, his debt. People are coming and going and Pete’s forgotten how many drinks he’s had when he smacks into someone.

“Patrick! Sorry, I didn’t see you!”

The music’s pounding, and the lights are flashing over Patrick’s face and the ache in Pete’s chest eases up a little. Patrick’s wearing red scrubs and little devil horns to match. Pete reaches out to touch one.

“Now this is a good look for you,” Pete practically yells. Maybe he’s a little tipsy.

“Can we talk outside?” Patrick asks.

“Sure, yeah!” 

The two of them make their way through the door and into the hallway. A nurse runs by without even a glance in their direction. Someone says something over the PA system. None of it matters; it barely even registers with Pete. His hazy focus is on the way the harshness of the fluorescent lights make the bags under Patrick’s eyes look like puffy pillows. Pete is tempted to reach out and touch those, too.

“I threw this whole party just for you. Just to see you,” Pete blurts.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Pete pulls his fangs out of his pocket and fits them over his teeth. “I’m a vampire. I vant to suck your-”

“Pete!”

“Okay, okay. What’d you wanna talk about?”

“I...I missed you. And I wish we had more time. Because I like you.”

Pete doesn’t wait to hear anything else; he just leans in and presses his mouth to Patrick’s. They’re both tipsy, so it’s a sloppy kiss, but Pete couldn’t ask for anything better. Patrick is kissing back enthusiastically, if not with a lot of finesse. Pete is helpless like he always is with Patrick, moaning into his mouth. Patrick’s hands are resting on Pete’s back, but they’re slowly making their way towards his ass. When they come up for air, Pete bites at Patrick’s neck.

“Ow! The fangs!”

Patrick starts laughing as Pete fumbles through an apology, and Pete grabs Patrick's hand.

“Like I said: I like you. Can I kiss you again?” Patrick asks.

“Anytime you want.”


End file.
